


Haste Makes Waste

by babsalone



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, nyoom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babsalone/pseuds/babsalone
Summary: Hermes is a busy man and he doesn't have time for love or like or handsome ferrymen made of plumes of purple smoke.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Haste Makes Waste

Hermes’s a busy man and he’s always been a busy man and he has a lot of things to do and people to see and important missives to carry and he doesn’t have time for love or like or handsome ferrymen made of plumes of purple smoke and that’s what he tells himself anyway and he doesn’t think about that and definitely doesn’t think about that a lot and definitely definitely doesn’t think about that a lot while he’s giving Charon a very important message that requires a lot of focus and maybe he should actually be focusing but Charon is just looking so Charon and Hermes is moving his head a little forward and Charon is moving his head a little forward and there’s a spritz of plum and fire entering Hermes’s mouth and entering his soul and Charon is both warmer and colder than Hermes had expected not that Hermes had thought about that but if he had it would be that and then Charon says Hhggggghh and Hermes laughs and says You’re right I should get going can’t be dallying now and then Hermes leaves and his mouth tastes like plums for the rest of the day.


End file.
